


Fuck

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Drinking, Drinking Games, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26789026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: Adrien noticed that each of his friends had a favorite curse word. For the longest time, Adrien thought that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in the same boat as him, that is, she didn’t swear. But he was sorely mistaken, and his world was turned upside down the day he found out that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the sweetest girls he knew, swore like a sailor.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng
Comments: 18
Kudos: 267





	Fuck

“Fuck.”

The second the word had come out of his mouth, he cursed Alya’s existence.

“Adrien Agreste.” Gabriel’s voice boomed over the photoshoot. The room grew quiet, and Adrien inwardly cursed his friend’s potty mouths. Of course, this had to be the one photoshoot all month that his father had actually shown up to. “What did you just say?”

“Nothing father.” As Adrien openly lied to his father, he cursed the chain of events that had led him to this situation.

\----------

Adrien Agreste hasn’t always been a quiet kid. He remembered when he and Chloe used to play when they were younger how often she would complain that he was being too loud and was hurting her ears.

But after his mother died, he learned that being too loud or saying the wrong thing would get him in trouble with his father. Eventually, Adrien figured out how to tame his voice. He no longer voiced every thought that ran through his head, he figured out which questions weren’t one’s to ask around his father, and he decided there were some words he just shouldn’t repeat at all.

But Adrien had never thought too much about how he filtered everything he said. He figured it was a natural thing for people to do.

So when he started going to school at François Dupont, the biggest shock to him wasn’t how far ahead he was in their curriculum, or that everyone already knew who he was, even though he didn’t know them, it was how the other students spoke. In his first month there alone, he must have learned at least five new words, and they were not of the academic sort.

There were slang words like ‘lit’ which Adrien figured out meant cool, ‘fam’ which is simply short for family, and ‘salty’ which Nino told him was a bit like upset.

And then there were the swear words. 

Not the mild ones, like ‘hell’ ‘shit,’ and ‘damn’, which he already knew because his father would mutter them under his breath while working, but the extreme ones like ‘fuck’ and ‘bitch,’ which he had also heard before, but never in the way they got used at school. He had always heard them in intense situations in shows or movies that his father wouldn’t have approved of. But, the students of François Dupont used them casually, and frequently. 

Over time Adrien grew used to their way of speaking. It could almost be considered its own language. He never learned to speak it, but he now could at least understand everything they said without having to ask for clarification.

Adrien noticed that each of his friends had a favorite curse word. 

Alix loved referring to everyone as a bitch, fondly of course. She once got to leave school early, and before heading out the door called out “Sayonara bitches!” Adrien was certain she would’ve gotten detention for that if she hadn’t taken off down the hallway in a sprint. 

Chloe also preferred the word bitch the most, but not in an affectionate way.

Alya’s favorite was fuck. She used it in every way possible; as a noun, verb, adjective, adverb, you name it and she had done it.

Nino enjoyed using the word ass, and as Adrien grew more comfortable around his friends, he often found himself on the receiving end of this one. 

(Everyone else in his class had one too, but that would take too long to list.)

For the longest time, Adrien thought that Marinette Dupain-Cheng was in the same boat as him, that is, she didn’t swear. But he was sorely mistaken, and his world was turned upside down the day he found out that Marinette Dupain-Cheng, one of the sweetest girls he knew, swore like a sailor. 

\----------

Adrien had gotten to school early, so he could sit alone and have some time to think about how he could convince his father to let him go to the big sleepover his friends were planning on Friday night for Marinette’s 18th birthday. When he walked into his first-period class, he was surprised to see that Marinette was already there, and was furiously working on her tablet. He didn’t want to disturb her, so he quietly slid into his seat in front of her, and opened his schedule on his phone. 

Right now, the only thing he had planned for the weekend was a photoshoot Friday afternoon, but he would still be able to make it to the sleepover as long as he could keep his schedule clear.

Adrien opened the notes app on his phone to write a list of reasons why his father should let him go.

One- His grades were the highest they had ever been. 

Two- Next week was going to be very busy, and full of photoshoots, so he could use a day to relax before all of it.

“No, that doesn’t work,” Marinette mumbled to herself, and let out a sigh of frustration. 

Adrien wasn’t sure if Marinette was yet to realize that he was in the room because she was so focused. He almost envied how passionate Marinette got about her work. The only thing he was passionate about was Ladybug, and she only thought of him as a friend. Right now he needed to be passionate about getting his father to let him go to the sleepover. He couldn’t miss another chance to hang out with his friends. 

“What if I did it this way?”

Adrien continued to leave Marinette to her musings and turned his focus back to his list. 

Three- He hadn’t been allowed to hang out with his friends outside of school for weeks. 

Four- A loving Father wouldn’t trap his son in the house for no reason. (Adrien almost laughed out loud at that one.)

As he continued trying to think of other reasons, the rest of the class began trickling in. He waved at Alya and Nino as they walked in, and put his phone away, instead choosing to chat with his friends about the sleepover.

“Shit.” Marinette exhaled as she dropped her head to the table. She still seemed to be talking to herself, unaware that most of the class was now present. “This damn tablet- Now I’m gonna have to fucking restart this bitch of a dress.” 

Adrien turned around to stare at the dark-haired girl in disbelief. He had never heard her curse before.

“Girl, what happened?” Alya reached out to her friend.

“My fucking-” At the moment Marinette lifted her head from the table, and locked eyes with Adrien who was still staring at her with wide eyes. “-dablet just tied. Tablet just gone. My design dead.” (Marinette hardly stumbled over her words like that anymore, but Adrien’s intense gaze focused on her, was enough to send her back to feeling like she was 13 again.)

Marinette turned her focus off of Adrien and gained enough composure to explain to Alya what happened.

Meanwhile, Nino elbowed Adrien in the side. “Are you okay dude?”

“I’ve never heard her swear before.”

“Really? You’re talking about Marinette right?” Nino motioned to the girl who was now getting up to find a spot along the wall where she could charge her tablet. “She’s like the worst out of everyone in the class, and you’ve never once heard her swear before right now?” 

“Never.”

“Alya,” Nino turned his attention to the girl behind him. “Adrien says he’s never heard Marinette cuss before just now.”

“Really? I mean if you thought I cuss a lot, Marinette is even worse.” Alya paused in though. “Come to think of it Agreste, I’ve never heard you cuss either.”

“That’s because I don’t.”

Alya leaned forward onto the table. “Oh, come on. You can’t lie to me. Not once have you said a cuss word?”

“No.”

“Now I wanna hear it.”

Marinette slid back into her seat. “Wanna hear what?”

“I want to hear Adrien say fuck.”

Marinette wore an obvious expression of confusion, so Alya filled her in on Adrien’s swear word virginity.

“Leave him alone Alya. It doesn’t matter if he doesn’t cuss.” Adrien was glad that at least Marinette had his back, as Nino seemed to be backing Alya’s idea.

“Just once, Agreste. Say fuck and I’ll never ask again.” The teacher walked into class and began to call roll.

“F-” He started, “forget it.” Adrien smiled coyly and turned around in his seat, raising his hand as the teacher said his name. 

Alya leaned even farther forward, so she was practically laying on the desk. “I’ll get you Agreste.”

“Another day babe, another day.” Nino half-whispered to her, giving her a little pat on the head.

\----------

It was Friday morning before Adrien’s father had finally decided that he could go to the sleepover under two conditions; he couldn’t ruin his diet or stay up too late. Neither of which he actually planned on following, but he agreed nonetheless. 

He quickly sent a message to a group chat with Alya, Nino, and Marinette.

**Adrien: Father finally said yes!! I’ll be there after I get done with my shoot.**

**Marinette: Yay! I’m so glad you’ll be there. We’ve missed you the last few weeks.**

**Adrien: I know i've been missing all of you guys too. I almost thought father was going to say no and I'd have to try and sneak out.**

**Alya: So you’d sneak out of the house, but you won’t say one (1) cuss word.**

**Marinette: Alya!**

**Nino: Just say it dude**

**Adrien: gtg i’ll see you guys for class.**

Alya had been pestering him about it all week, but Adrien refused to give in.

\----------

The photoshoot let out early, so Adrien was going to be able to show up to Marinette’s on time instead of an hour late that he had originally planned for. He rushed out of the photography studio, and into the car where The Gorilla was waiting to take him to the sleepover. He slid in the back seat next to his overnight bag and the present that he had gotten for Marinette wrapped in light pink paper.

\----------

With his bag slung over one shoulder and present held in one hand, Adrien knocked on the door to the Dupain-Cheng household, and Marinette opened the door. 

“Adrien, I didn’t think you were going to be here for another hour.”

“The photoshoot got out early, sorry I should’ve texted.”

“No it’s alright, it’s a great birthday surprise.” The girl eyed the present in his hand. “You didn’t have to get me a present.”

“Well, it is a birthday party right?”

“I guess you’re right.” They both stood awkwardly in the doorway for a second. “Uh, come in. You’re actually the first one here.” Marinette gestured vaguely to the room. “You can set your stuff down wherever.”

Adrien found the most out of the way place he could put his stuff as Marinette sat on the sofa. He slipped the present into his bag for the time being.

“The decorations look nice.” There were pastel pink and yellow streamers strung everywhere, accompanied by light green balloons. 

“It was mostly Alya. She was over here earlier helping me get ready.” Adrien joined Marinette on the sofa. “I was busy making some snacks for everyone, so she decorated for me, but she had to leave because she left her bag at home.”

They sat in silence for a moment.

“How have you been Marinette?” The question felt awkward and forced coming out of his mouth. “I mean I see you at school, but we never really get to talk much, especially with how busy father has been keeping me.” 

“I’m good. I’ve been hanging out with Nino and Alya a lot, which is fun, but it’s not the same without you. I meant what I said this morning. We really have missed you. _I_ really missed you.”

“I’m sorry I haven’t been around much. I wish I could’ve celebrated with you on your actual birthday.”

The two teenagers had unconsciously been shifting closer to each other. 

Marinette brushed a section of her hair behind her ear. “I’m just glad you made it here tonight.”

The air around them felt thick, and the energy between them was somehow charged.

Right then the door burst open, and Marinette jumped out of her seat.

“Holy shit. Alya! You scared me.”

“Sorry, girl.” Alya eyed Adrien. “I didn’t realize Adrien was here or I would have waited longer.” Alya winked at Marinette, making the girl blush.

Marinette made her way away from the sofa and toward Alya. “Adrien you’re welcome to help yourself to any of the snacks. I know you probably didn’t get a lot of dinner because of the photoshoot.”

Adrien made his way toward the table that he could now see was filled with all kinds of snacks. There was a plethora of fruit, at least three kinds of chips, two types of cookies, and loads of croissants. As well as bottles of alcohol. He supposed that made sense; Marinette had been the last of their class to turn 18, so they were all now legally allowed to drink, but he hadn’t expected it. Adrien grabbed a croissant, and made his way back to the sofa, as the girls whispered by the door.

Eventually, more people showed up, Marinette had invited the whole class, even Chloe, who didn’t show up (to no one’s surprise). About half of the class had been able to come. Nino appeared soon after Alya, and then Rose and Juleka had shown up together. Next Sabrina had shown up. Then Alix and Kim in short succession from each other. Lastly, Nathaniel showed up. Overall Adrien thought it would be an interesting mix.

Apparently, Adrien had missed the memo because he was the only one who had shown up with a present.

For a while they all were just hanging out eating snacks, until seemingly out of the blue, Alya was standing on the sofa, calling everyone to make a circle, and Nino was moving the coffee table somewhere else.

After the table was out of the way, and everyone was watching Alya, who was still standing on the sofa, began talking. 

“Now has come the time to begin the festivities. I have three games planned to celebrate the birth of our miraculous friend, Marinette. First up, Kings!” 

Nino set out a shot glass full of something, then surrounded it with a circle of cards. “The rules of this game, folks, are simple. Each card has a different rule, each of which will result in someone drinking, if not many people. Each rule will be explained as they appear for those who haven’t played before.” Nino took his seat next to Alya who had now taken a seat. “The most important rule is that you must draw a card without breaking the circle, or else you lose and must take the shot. Everyone grab a cup and fill it with some kind of alcohol, then Marinette starts.”

After everyone got their drinks and settled back into the circle, Adrien watched Marinette from across the circle as she leaned forward and grabbed a card. “Six, dicks. If you have a dick drink.” All the guys took a drink. 

Next Alix pulled an Ace, which meant they had to do a waterfall, and Alix being the person she was, held on for a long pull, making everyone almost empty their cups already.

Alya pulled a nine, so going around the circle everyone had to rhyme with a word of her choosing. 

Alya looked Adrien right in the eyes. “Duck.” And so it started. It made it around the whole circle, everyone coming up with a new word, by the time it had made it to Adrien the second time, no one had yet said fuck, and Adrien couldn’t think of anything else.

“Truck.”

“I said the first round!” Kim pointed to Adrien’s cup. “You have to drink.”

Adrien picked up his cup and turned to Alya, winking at her before he took a sip because he had been fully aware Kim had already said truck.

Next Nino pulled a two, choosing you, and pointing to Marinette, making her drink.

Then Kim pulled an 8, and declared Alix as her date, meaning anytime he drank she had to as well. 

“Bitch.” Alix deadpanned.

Then it was Adrien’s turn. Much to his glee, he pulled a King, which meant he got to make a rule.

“Anytime you swear you have to strip an article of clothing.” He eyed Alya, and she stared back at him full force. 

“Fuck off, Agreste,” Alya said as she shed her sweater.

The game went on, everyone refilling their drinks when needed. Upon pulling a king, someone made the rule that if you say another player’s name you have to kiss them, which resulted in a myriad of cussing throughout the game. This resulted in almost everyone being half-naked, except for Adrien. 

Everyone had kissed at least one person, some resulting from accidents, others blatantly on purpose. Rose and Juleka were almost constantly kissing as Rose couldn’t keep herself from saying Juleka’s name. Sabrina and Nathaniel had shared a quick peck that had everyone shipping them, and everyone had to witness Alya and Nino in a full-on make-out session.

Soon the cards in the circle had grown sparse.

Marinette looked at Adrien from across the circle. “Your turn Adrien.” The circle went silent.

Adrien didn’t think about the fact that she had used his name, as he leaned towards the cards. Then he heard Alya speak up.

“You said his name.”

Adrien jerked his head up as he grabbed a card. Marinette was flushed and looked like she wanted to hide behind her hair, which Adrien realized she had let out of its usual pigtails for the night. 

“Fuck,” the girl let out.

“And now you have to strip,” Alya helpfully reminded her.

Marinette took a drink from her cup and stood up, having already lost her shirt earlier in the game, she pulled off her pants exposing the black and green striped underwear, which was a stark contrast to her pink polka-dotted bra. Marinette walked around the circle, making her way to Adrien, who was painfully aware of how everyone’s eyes were glued to them. 

When Marinette reached him, she pulled him up to stand with her. Marinette hesitated, and Adrien wasn’t going to make the first move, despite the rules of the game he wasn’t going to make her do something she didn’t want to do, so he waited.

“Your underwear is cute.” He whispered to her, hoping no one else would hear.

As if that broke whatever spell she had fallen under, she pushed up to her toes and gave him a quick kiss before walking back to her spot. 

Everyone broke their gaze from him, as Marinette sat down. “You broke the circle. Take the shot.”

Hoping it might distract him from the buzzing he felt from his lips, Adrien grabbed the shot and downed it without a word, and almost gagged as a result. 

“Alright,” Alya, the self-proclaimed gamemaster, stood up. “Everyone get clothed, grab some snacks, use the restroom, and refill your drinks before our next game.”

\----------

Once everyone had had time to get snacks and such, Alya called everyone back to the circle. Somehow this time Adrien ended up right next to Marinette. Their knees were touching, and he was sure it was just his mind, but he could feel the electricity flowing between them, and everything felt a little fuzzy. Maybe it was all the alcohol.

“Next up is truth or dare. First, you’ll spin the bottle to see who you are going to be asking,” Alya gestured wildly as she explained, her words slurring slightly. “The answerer if they so choose can cop-out of answering a truth or doing a dare, by drinking, which by the way is usually kinda lame. As before, Marinette starts.”

Marinette grabbed the bottle and spun it.

“Nathaniel, truth, or dare?” “Truth.” “How many people have you kissed?” “Three.”

“Alya, truth, or dare?” “Dare.” “I dare you to kiss someone other than Nino.” Alya looked Nathaniel right in the eyes as he said this and then crawled across the circle as if he had challenged her. She planted a kiss right on the lips. “Make that four people that you’ve kissed.”

And that was how the game started.

\----------

The game continued with many silly truths and dares, as well as a few serious ones.

\----------

“Juleka, truth, or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to spin the bottle, and whoever it lands on, you have to take their shirt off using your teeth.”

“Okay.” Juleka spun the bottle, and luckily for her, it landed on Rose. Juleka turned to the girl next to her and with permission flawlessly pulled the shirt off her girlfriend.

\----------

“Sabrina, truth, or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Why are you friends with Chloe?” 

She almost took a drink but instead chose to answer. “I don’t know anymore.”

\----------

“Alix, truth, or dare?” 

“What the hell, I’ll take a dare.” 

“I dare you to take a body shot off of Kim.” 

Kim seemed more than okay with the idea, however, Alix took a drink.

\----------

“Marinette, truth, or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“How was your kiss with Adrien?” 

Marinette’s face turned red. “It was fine.”

\----------

“Rose, truth, or dare?”

“Truth.”

“What was the last thing you searched on your phone?”

She took a drink.

\----------

“Nino, truth, or dare?”

“Dare.”

“I dare you to paint your fingernails.”

“You bet your ass that I’ll do that.”

Nino spent the next few turns carefully doing his nails, and ended up painting his toenails as well.

\----------

“Kim, truth, or dare?” 

“Truth.” 

“Do you like Alix?” 

“Of course I like her, she’s my friend.” 

“You know that’s not what I meant.” 

He sighed and glanced at Alix. “Yes, I _like_ Alix, and I’m gonna fucking kill you for that.”

\----------

“Adrien, truth, or dare?” Alya was way too excited to have landed on Adrien. 

“Dare.” 

She rubbed her hands together in delight. “I dare you to say fuck.” 

Adrien looked her dead in the eyes and took a long drink. At this point, it wasn’t so much as he didn’t want to swear, as it had become a game to see who would win.

“Alright, last spin Agreste, but I will get you before the night is over. Spin wisely.” Adrien watched the bottle spin for what seemed like forever until it landed on Marinette. 

“Truth or dare?”

“Truth.”

Adrien turned his body to look at her as he thought carefully. “Would you ever want to kiss me again?”

She spoke in a hushed voice, “Hell yeah,” and then took a drink anyways. “Time for cupcakes.” She pushed herself up from the floor and left the room, coming back with a tray of cupcakes, almost as pink as her cheeks remained.

Everyone grabbed a cupcake, and Alya insisted they sing happy birthday, despite Marinette’s pleas not to. 

After everyone had finished their cupcakes, once again Alya took her spot standing on the sofa. “Alright fuckers, it’s midnight. That means it’s time for a shot before the last game.”

“Who’s making up these rules?” Marinette shouted over Alya.

“Me bitch. Get used to it.”

“I thought it was my birthday party.”

“Trust me, you’re probably gonna need it.”

Eventually, everyone agreed to follow Alya’s ‘rule’ and took a shot before gathering in a circle.

“Our last game of the night is spin the bottle.” No one needed any further explanation for this one. It was Alya’s favorite, so they were all accustomed to her rules. The main rule was that there were levels of kisses, and each time you had to kiss the same person the kiss got more intense. First, was a cheek kiss, then on the lips, then with tongue. Her special rule, however, was that every seven minutes, whoever’s turn it was had to spin for a round of seven minutes of heaven. 

They had also all gotten used to Alya’s rule of the night: Marinette starts.

Adrien watched as the girl spun the bottle, silently hoping that it would land on him. However, fate had other ideas as the bottle slowly spun right past him and landed on Rose. Marinette quickly kissed the girl on the cheek, and then the next person in the circle spun the bottle.

After a few spins, Alya’s phone started buzzing, signifying that it was time for the first seven minutes in heaven spin. It was Nathaniel’s turn, so he spun and it landed on Sabrina. Everyone made “ooooh” sounds at the pair as Alya showed them to their closet, and the game continued.

\----------

So far, Adrien felt like he was kissing everyone except for Marinette. Not even once had the bottle landed on her when it was his turn, nor on him when it was her turn. It was frustrating when all he wanted to do was kiss her, but fate seemed to have other ideas.

Nathaniel and Sabrina were still in the closet, but Adrien knew that their time had to be running short. He watched people take turns spinning the bottle. It was getting closer to his turn, and he was waiting in anticipation for Alya’s phone to go off. 

When it was Adrien’s turn he was half disappointed that the alarm didn’t go off. He had been hoping to get double luck, and have to spin for seven minutes in heaven and also have it land on Marinette, but he should’ve known that with his luck he wouldn’t get either.

Then as soon as Adrien reached for the bottle, he heard it; Alya’s phone was buzzing. Maybe his luck might just turn around. 

Without missing a beat, Adrien grabbed the bottle and spun it, silently praying to every god he could think of that somehow the bottle would land on Marinette.

Adrien hadn’t realized that he had closed his eyes, but when he opened then he watched the bottle slowly come to a stop, pointing right at Marinette.

Adrien smiled widely at the girl, who was smiling shyly back at him. (Adrien hadn’t noticed because all of his attention had been on Marinette, but everyone seemed just as happy about this as Adrien did.)

Alya went over to let Nathaniel and Sabrina out of the closet and then waited for Marinette and Adrien to make their way from the circle and to the closet. 

It wasn’t a giant closet, but there was enough room for them to have their own space if they so desired.

“So…” Adrien didn’t really know what to do. He knew that he wanted to kiss her, so badly wanted to kiss her, but he also didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. 

“Do you want to sit? I don’t feel like standing for a whole seven minutes, and honestly, standing is a little difficult right now.”

“Yea,” Adrien replied, “That sounds great.”

They were now sitting criss-cross, with their knees touching. Adrien could feel the energy flowing between them again, and he didn’t know how he had never realized how much of a connection they had before tonight. 

“This is a great party.” Adrien tried to make small talk, despite every drunk bone in his body screaming at him to just kiss her.

“Thanks.” Marinette leaned forward and placed a hand on his knee. “I’m really glad you could make it. Really glad.”

Marinette’s touch sent tingles up Adrien’s spine. Her touch was more intoxicating than all of the alcohol that he had consumed tonight. 

“I am too.” 

They sat in silence for what felt like forever but was probably closer to ten seconds.

“Adrien?” It was almost a whisper.

“Yes, Marinette?” Her name felt perfect in his mouth.

“You asked me earlier if I would ever want to kiss you again, but would you want to kiss me again?”

Adrien could feel all of the weight she was putting behind her question as if she was bearing her every insecurity to him. 

“Hell yeah.”

And with that he leaned forward and kissed her, letting go of everything that had been holding him back from her. Granted, he didn’t go crazy and start making out with her, just a quick peck on the lips before pulling back. 

Before he had gone too far though, Marinette shot her hand out, wrapping it around the back of his neck and pulling him back in close. 

This time, they were making out, and Adrien felt like the stars were aligning. Nothing had ever felt so right to him. Not being Chat Noir, and not even anything he had ever dreamed about doing with Ladybug felt as right as holding Marinette.

Their kisses were rough and intense as if the world were ending, but nothing else mattered but them. 

Marinette pulled back from the kiss, and they were both breathless. Adrien had no clue how much time had passed, but he never wanted it to end.

“That was-” Adrien started the sentence, but couldn’t find the right word to finish it. 

“Perfect?” Marinette smiled at him, her hands still in his hair.

“Perfect,” Adrien agreed. 

It was then that Adrien realized how far away Marinette was, and he wanted her closer. Marinette had also seemed to notice that the way they were sitting wasn’t exactly comfortable as she had started fidgeting, so Adrien sought to fix that.

“Uncross your legs.” 

Marinette looked at Adrien with confusion but complied, leaning away from him, and placing her feet so they were resting just outside Adrien’s knees; her own knees pointing to the ceiling. Marinette looked more uncomfortable than before, but now there was a bunch of open space between them. Adrien scooched himself closer to her, and then wrapped his arms around her and pulled Marinette onto his lap.

“Is this okay?”

Marinette took the opportunity to cross her legs behind Adrien’s back. “It’s more than okay.”

Adrien placed one hand on her cheek, leaving the other resting on the small of her back. Marinette ran her hands through his hair, before settling them at his nape. 

She pulled him in, and this time her kiss was soft but just as intense as before.

Adrien started trailing his kisses across Marinette’s cheek, and down her neck. In between kisses, he whispered to her.

“Marinette- Do you know- how beautiful you are?”

Adrien could hear her humming in pleasure as he continued peppering her neck in kisses.

“Tell me.”

He took her face between his hands, so he could gaze into her eyes. 

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

Marinette giggled a little. “You just said the fuck word.”

“And it was worth it, just don’t tell Alya.”

“I promise. Now kiss me.” 

She leaned forward, bringing their lips together in a sweet kiss. This time her hands roamed all over his back and up his sides, and Adrien ran his hands up and down her thighs. (He could feel her hips rolling against his, but he tried to ignore that. Now was not the time for that.)

“Tell me again.”

“You are so fucking beautiful.”

Marinette’s hands had just found the hem of Adrien’s shirt, and she was beginning to lift it up, mapping the span of him back, when there was a knock on the door. 

Marinette tried to scramble out of Adrien’s lap before the door opened, but they were so tangled together that she hadn’t gotten anywhere by the time Alya had opened the door.

“Alright you two love birds, times up.”

Marinette and Adrien continued to detangle their limbs, as Alya held the door open just enough that they could get out, but not enough that everyone could see the scene she had opened the door to, which Adrien was thankful for.

Alya gave them a devilish grin as they stood up. After the pair had stepped out of the closet, Alya slipped into it with Nathaniel, who looked almost scared. The door closed with a soft click, and Marinette and Adrien found their way back to the circle. 

“Back in your spots you two.” Alix piped up. “Alya left me in charge, which I take great honor in.” 

On the game went, spinning and kissing, spinning and kissing. 

When it was Adrien’s turn again. He spun it with haste, and as he watched it spin, he realized that he didn’t care who it landed on because he had a feeling that even if it didn’t land on Marinette, there was more in store between them, maybe not tonight, but in the future. (What could he say? He had always been the hopeless romantic type.)

When the bottle stopped spinning, Adrien looked up at who it had landed on, and his gaze was met with a smiling Marinette. 

Adrien had been about to kiss Marinette when Alix’s voice rang through the circle. “Remember the rules, just on the cheek Agreste.”

Adrien sighed as he remembered the rules to the game, and struggled to give Marinette just a quick peck on the cheek. 

The game kept going. Eventually, Alya and Nathaniel were let out of the closet. Nathaniel looked relieved, and Alya looked like she did after she had just finished a good interview. Alix and Kim replaced them in the closet, and people continued kissing. After Alya’s timer went off the next time, the game was declared over. Alix and Kim were released from the closet. They both came out with looks of mixed emotions, but mostly sorrow and hurt.

After that everyone just hung out eating snacks and lightly drinking. 

As the hour grew later, people slowly started laying out their blankets and pillows to go to sleep. Somehow, Marinette had ended on the sofa, with Adrien on the floor right in front of the sofa. 

\----------

It seemed everyone was asleep, but Adrien had no such luck. There was no way he could sleep a wink with the way it felt like his whole body was buzzing at the thought of Marinette being just within his reach. 

Adrien sighed, tomorrow was going to be rough without enough sleep. In the past, he had experienced good luck with hangovers, but he had also never drank this much, so he had a feeling he was going to be in for a doozy in the morning. 

Giving up on sleep for the moment, Adrien decided to get a glass of water and probably a snack. He sat up too fast, and his head started to spin. Maybe he wasn’t going to get a drink right now. 

“Adrien?”

His name had been spoken so softly Adrien almost thought he had made it up. But then the soft, sleepy voice spoke again.

“What are you doing awake?”

He turned to face Marinette who was still laying on the sofa.

“Marinette? I’m sorry. Did I wake you up?”

She started to sit up as she spoke. “You know, I’m not really sure. I’m usually a heavy sleeper, but I guess not when I’m drunk.” Her words were slow, but her expression had started to become more awake. 

“Either way, I’m sorry. I couldn’t sleep, so I was just going to get some water, but now my head is spinning.”

Marinette motioned to the part of the sofa that was now empty since she was sitting up. “Do you want to sit?”

“Sure.” Adrien crawled onto the sofa, sitting as close to her as he could reasonably justify with his drunken mind. (Which was way closer than his sober mind would have allowed.)

“I’m really glad you made it to my party.” 

Marinette wiggled closer to Adrien, closing the gap that he had left between them. She laid her head on his shoulder and curled her body close to his.

“Me too,” Adrien said as he laid his head on hers and wrapped his arm around her. 

Marinette’s breathing grew heavier. Adrien was pretty sure she was asleep again, and before he knew it, he was too. 

\----------

Adrien woke up in the morning, feeling horrible, but somehow amazing at the same time. 

He wasn’t sure how that was possible until he remembered how much he had drank the night before and then noticed that he was still holding Marinette in his arms. Over the course of their time asleep, they had gone from sitting up and leaning against each other, to full-on cuddling. There was hardly enough room on the sofa for the two of them to be laying as they were.

It didn’t look like anyone else had woken up yet, so Adrien just revelled in the feeling of how perfect Marinette felt in his arms. He also didn’t want to wake Marinette up.

Adrien snuggled more into Marinette, thinking about the possibility of falling back asleep when the girl started to move slightly. She stretched, extending her limbs, likely trying to shake off the same grogginess that Adrien was feeling from a lack of sleep and an abundance of alcohol. 

Just as suddenly as Marinette had started moving, she froze, realizing that there was a set of limbs wrapped around her midsection. 

Marinette slowly sat up and turned around. “Adrien?” (She couldn’t remember inviting him on to the sofa, only hours before, but was silently hoping that it would be him when she turned around.)

“Good morning. No one else is awake yet.”

“That’s good.” Adrien watched as Marinette breathed a sigh of relief. He felt his face fall with disappointment and began to pull his arms away from her. He had thought that last night meant something and that there might be something in the future for the two of them, but he should’ve known better. 

Marinette quickly realized the effect her words had had on him and grabbed his hand. The words came pouring out of her mouth as quickly as they could in hopes to fix what she had just done. “No, not that I don’t want people to see us like this. I just don’t think I could handle everyone right now. My head is killing me.”

“Oh, sorry.” He gave her hand a squeeze. “Do you want me to get you some water?”

“Actually, do you think-” Marinette’s cheeks grew pink. “Do you think you could put your arms around me again?”

“Of course.” A small smile grew across Adrien’s face as Marinette sunk back down into the sofa, facing him this time. Adrien slipped one arm under her head and the other around her waist, pulling her in close. 

Adrien couldn’t help but realize how perfect Marinette fit in his arms as she nuzzled her head into his chest. “Do you remember everything that happened last night?” Her voice was small and hesitant.

Adrien ran his hand through Marinette’s hair with what he’s sure was a ridiculous grin on his face. “How could I forget it?”

“Good, I wanted to make sure it hadn’t been a dream.” She paused. “Do you regret any of it?” She took in a deep breath, one that she wouldn’t let go until he finished answering her question.

“I only regret that it never happened sooner.”

Marinette shifted in his arms, lifting her head up to look him in the eyes. “Really? You mean that?” Adrien couldn’t remember a time he had heard Marinette sound so unsure of herself.

“I don’t know how I didn’t realize it sooner, but I think I really like you, Marinette.”

“I really like you too.”

They laid in silence while everyone slept. They may have fallen asleep again too, but Adrien was content to lay on the Dupain-Cheng’s sofa for eternity, as long as Marinette was there with him.

\----------

As the sunlight began to creep in the windows, Adrien and Marinette shifted their bodies, so they were sitting next to each other, now awake enough to realize that they were not comfortable laying on the sofa as they were with so little space. 

Adrien thought he heard rustling coming from some of their friends, but he was not surprised that no one else had woken up yet, and he was savoring every second he had with Marinette.

Marinette nuzzled her head into Adrien’s neck and grabbed his hand, delicately interlocking their fingers. 

“Will you tell me again?”

Adrien mentally scratched his head in confusion, not sure of what she meant. Then he remembered.

“Marinette, you are so fucking beautiful, and I will gladly tell you that until the end of time.” He placed his hand under her chin, tilting her face up to meet his in what would’ve been a passionate kiss. However,

“ADRIEN AGRESTE” 

Alya made her state of consciousness known, jumping up from where she had been sleeping, almost stepping on her boyfriend in the process, and definitely waking everyone up in the process. The girl did love to have all eyes on her.

“Ha, you just swore. I win!”

Adrien felt like his mouth was hanging open, unsure of how this had happened, until he looked back down at Marinette, who was giving him a sheepish grin.

“Did you know she was awake?”

Marinette’s cheeks grew red as she gave a little shrug. “Bros before hoes?”

“You traitor.” Adrien pretended to shove her away from him, but he quickly pulled her back into his arms.

Now that Alya had successfully woken everyone up, many groans could be heard across the room, and she decided to lower her voice.

“Also, Adrien?”

“Yes, Alya?”

“You better watch your fucking mouth. I know that this was my goal, but ‘fuck’ just doesn’t sound right coming out of your mouth.”

“Thanks for the input.”

Adrien could feel Marinette chuckling as she curled back up to him.

\----------

That morning everyone spent a while slowly waking up after their loud awakening. No one was in a rush to do anything with their hangovers reminding them of last night’s escapades.

Marinette’s parents had had the foresight to leave plenty of pastries for the morning after Marinette’s party. (How someone could end up with parents cool enough to expect drunk teenagers to be spending the night without them present and be okay with it was beyond Adrien.) Everyone was very excited to be able to stuff themselves with carbs. Adrien only took two, just enough to satiate his hunger. Marinette made him promise that he had eaten enough.

“I am a model, you know?” he had responded with. 

Everyone slowly tricked out of the house throughout the morning. Leaving once they felt alive enough to face the bright sun.

Eventually, it was just Marinette and Adrien standing in the doorway waving goodbye to Alya and Nino. Marinette shooed them off, ensuring Alya that she didn’t need help cleaning up, and she would be fine. 

Adrien stood awkwardly nearby as she shut the door. He knew he was overstaying his welcome, but he didn’t want to go. He hadn’t given his father a time he would be home and was by no means eager to leave the welcoming house that Marinette was lucky enough to call her home.

“I can help you clean up, Marinette.”

“You don’t have to, I just told Alya I would be fine. Besides, there’s really not that much.” She was right. Despite how drunk they had all gotten last night, everyone had been very respectful of the space.

“I want to help.” Marinette gave him a shy smile. 

Adrien started picking up stray cups as Marinette folded the extra blankets she had gotten for their friends last night. Since their grogginess had worn off, Marinette had been keeping more distance between them, almost as if she was unsure of herself. Adrien respected the distance, but all he wanted to do was curl up on the sofa with her again and spend the whole day just holding her and talking, the world and any responsibilities they had slipping away from them. 

The few minutes Adrien spent wandering around making sure he had gotten all of the cups neither of them said a word. He threw them away and made his way to Marinette, who was struggling to fold a particularly large blanket. 

Adrien picked up the bottom corners of the blanket and brought them up to meet Marinette’s hands, which were holding the other two corners.

“Thanks.” She gave him that small smile again.

“Marinette? You asked if I regretted anything, but I didn’t ask you. Do you regret kissing me?” 

“No. I can’t tell you how long I’ve dreamed of kissing you. I’ve had a crush on you since that day when you had just started school and let me borrow your umbrella.” They finished folding the blanket together, and Marinette set it down.

“Oh, I never knew.” Adrien reached for her hand, and when she placed her hand in his, he gently pulled her to sit on the sofa with him. “Is everything okay then? Something seems off.”

“I guess I just don’t know what to do now. What happens next?”

“Marinette.” Adrien could feel the sappy smile filling his face. “I wasn’t lying this morning; I really like you.” 

Adrien brought his hand up to caress her face, and she flinched, but quickly recovered leaning into his hand. “Is this okay?” Marinette nodded at him as she closed her eyes. In Adrien’s eyes, she was practically glowing in the light that now poured through the windows. 

Adrien’s eyes roamed Marinette’s face, taking in every inch of it. He traced the freckles on her cheeks with this thumb, mesmerized by the contours of her face. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek.

“You are so fucking beautiful. I wasn’t lying about that either.”

Marinette opened her eyes and placed her hand on his. “You know, Alya wasn’t lying either. That doesn’t sound right coming out of your mouth.”

“Well, traitor, consider it your punishment for getting me caught.”

“Sorry. It was too good of an opportunity to pass up. But you didn’t answer my question. Where do we go from here?”

Adrien took his hand from her face, instead choosing to take both of her hands in his.“Do you want there to be more between us?”

She nodded enthusiastically, probably making herself dizzy considering they were both hungover. ”Yes.”

“Then, Marinette, will you be my girlfriend and give me the greatest honor of taking you out on a date?”

“Yes.”

They both leaned in for a kiss they had both been longing for.

\----------

Adrien and Marinette spent a little longer picking up. Then Adrien begrudgingly decided he had better head home before his father decided he had gone missing and sent an army to find him.

Adrien spent the next few days spending as much time as he could with Marinette and his other friends before his busy schedule picked up again. He went the whole next week feeling like there was something he had forgotten to do, but couldn’t place it. 

It wasn’t until the Friday after Marinette’s party when he was at a photoshoot, this first one his father had bothered to show up to in a month, that he realized what he had been forgetting. 

He had never given Marinette her birthday present.

“Fuck.”

“Adrien Agreste.” Gabriel’s voice boomed over the photoshoot. The room grew quiet.“What did you just say?”

“Nothing father.” As he openly lied to his father, Adrien couldn’t help but be thankful for the chain of events that lead him to this situation.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I've posted any kind of my writing, but I started this almost two and a half years ago, and I finally finished it. I really enjoyed this story, and it's good that I didn't finish it when I had started because between the gaps is got some experience with some things that helped write this story.  
> I think I pushed myself a little with this story to write more than just dialogue because the stuff between dialogue is usually harder for me to fill.  
> anyways, I might be willing to write short shoot-offs of this of what happened with the other three couples that spent time in the closet during spin the bottle/seven minutes of heaven. Let me know if you'd be interested because I did take the time to figure out what happened during each of these. They weren't just random character selection. (Poor Nathaniel was had to go in there twice.)  
> Thanks for reading!  
> Find me on Tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


End file.
